Hey
by gorillazusername
Summary: "Murdoc Niccals was used to being in prison. He always found himself in some sort of chains." Written to Hey by Pixies. This is basically just smut with a slight story line. Let me know if you guys enjoy!


Murdoc Niccals was used to being in prison. Even with most of his adolescent life being a vague experience, he recalled that most of it was spent in a juvenile detention centre. They never seemed to have an impact on him though. As he grew, he was always committing some kind of crime. Sometimes he didn't get caught, sometimes he did, and sometimes he let himself be caught. He always found himself in some sort of chains.

Nothing seemed to stop him; he stole, he murdered, he bought, he fucked – he pretty much did anything he wanted any time he wanted. That's why it confused him what stopped him from doing it now. Staring at his frontman, he didn't understand why he didn't just do what he wanted.

The lanky, blue-haired freak was nearly pressing his thin lips against the metal of the microphone, visibly shocking himself when he got too close. He was staring down at his phone that he had been precariously been sticking out of his back pocket. During the instrumentals, he would smirk and type something quickly with one hand, his mesmerizingly long and thin fingers dancing over the buttons.

It made Murdoc's blood boil. How 2D could be so daft, hideous, and gorgeous at one time and not have any idea of it. It made him want to destroy him – he wanted to grip his neck so tightly that he couldn't breathe, slap him until he was seeing stars, run his sharp nails down his back, bite his neck hard enough to mark his as his own—

The bassist scowled, slamming his bass down angrily. His band members, who were carefully putting their instruments away, winced.

"Yo, Muds," Russel called, pulling a disgusted face as he gently packed away his drums. "You'd better be more careful. One of these days you're gonna break that thing." Murdoc pulled a face, eyes growing wide and uneven nostrils flaring. Noodle bounced on her toes, nodding and laughing at the bassist's reaction to the statement.

Murdoc snarled at the drummer and guitarist, evoking a smirk from the two of them. "It's a bloody bass from _Hell_, fat arse!" He shouted, narrowing his eyes. "It's unbreakable!"

Russel frowned and shook his head at Murdoc, who just grumbled to himself sulkily. "Ay, Noods," The drummer turned towards the guitarist, smiling when she gazed up at him devotedly. "Wanna go play that new game you got? It's two player, right?"

A huge smile erupted on the young girl's face. "_Hai!_" She exclaimed, rushing up to the drummer, taking his huge hand in hers, and pulling him behind her. He quickly picked her up and put her on his shoulders, chuckling as she howled with giggles.

The bassist frowned deeply to try to supress the ghost of a grin that threatened to show when he watched the exchange between his other two bandmates. As much as he tried to ignore it, he really did care about his band. A small, rarely used part of him hoped they knew that.

Despite his own best intentions, Murdoc glanced at his silent frontman, who was staring at him with a blank expression. He didn't seem to be laughing at him like his bandmates were. He almost looked concerned, his phone back in his pocket and his hands wringing together. Murdoc just sneered at him, smirking when the keyboardist cowered under his harsh stare.

The bassist rolled his eyes, picking his bass up and laying it haphazardly against his stand. He spun around, avoiding the other man's owl-like stare. He had every intention of just going to his Winnebago and drinking away this strange feeling in his stomach when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

The touch was electrifying.

2D blinked at him. "Muds, are you all right?" The young man slurred, licking his chapped lips absently. Murdoc glanced down at the motion, the feeling he had in his gut beginning to travel lower. Shaking his head, his eyes flashed back up to 2D's eyes, glowering at him. His frontman stuttered, loosening his grip before removing his hand completely. "Sorry, I—You jus' look like you could use a ciggy? Fancy one?" He held out a fag with two of his tantalizingly thin fingers, looking down at the bassist hopefully.

Murdoc just looked down at the cigarette, examining the two bony, porcelain white fingers. They looked so fragile, so breakable. He relished in the thought that he could reach out and just crack them in half, resisting the urge to loll his tongue out of his mouth. Wickedly, he wondered what they feel like wrapped around his dick.

He also distantly wondered what the hand would feel like wrapped around his own hand.

He growled, slapping the cigarette out of the keyboardist's hand and smirking when the other man cried out in surprise. He leaned in, grinding his teeth together menacingly. The other man shrunk into himself, hunching his shoulders and lacing his fingers together to protect his face. This sparked a new feeling in Murdoc. It felt like he was being stabbed in the gut with rusty switchblade.

Why did he always hide? Better yet: why did it bother him so much when he did?

Crying out in frustration, he took hold of 2D's wrists, digging his long nails into the delicate skin and shoved him into the nearest wall. The keyboardist howled but made no move to get away, looking down at the other man, terrified. Murdoc just snarled, leaning closer.

And then, catching them both off guard, he slammed his lips harshly together with 2D's.

His mind went blank while his body took over. He could feel his body instinctively pressing up against the other man's, his hips twitching against a thin thigh. He groaned quietly, his tongue forcing its way beyond the thin lips of his frontman. He tasted the faintest bit of whiskey and butterscotch, the bitterness from recently smoked tobacco overpowering any other flavour. Letting go of 2D's wrists, he thrust both of his hands against the wall on either side of the singer. He suddenly felt dizzy, like his knees could give out any time.

This didn't surprise him much - desire and anger, at least for him, were often misconstrued for the same thing. But what did surprise was the moan that vibrated from 2D's throat to his. He shuddered, an oddly pleasant feeling gurgling in his stomach, when the keyboardist immediately wrapped his bony arms around his neck.

With much more difficulty than he expected, Murdoc pried himself away from the other man and stared at him, startled. "What are you _doing_?" He grounded out, voice raspy.

2D blinked at him, his eyes lidded and a pleased flush painted his cheeks. His chest was heaving, his once pale lips now an intoxicatingly fiery red colour. A bit of blood trickled from his lip down to his tongue, but he seemed to take no notice of it. Murdoc watched it fervently, licking his lips hungrily. "Wot—Wot do y'mean?" 2D whispered distractedly, seemingly following the motion of Murdoc's tongue with the same amount of fire in his eyes.

"You're enjoying this?" Murdoc hissed. And before he knew it, he had already leaned in to lick the trail of blood dripping from his chin. 2D sighed, closing his eyes and pulled him closer. The bassist watched him in shock as he nipped harshly at his jaw. The keyboardist practically mewled, shifting his hips into Murdoc's heatedly. Leaving a trail of bites and sucks down his neck, the bassist muttered against his soft skin, "You some kind of ponce or something?"

Taking a deep breath, Murdoc savoured the strangely sweet scent and taste of the other man. The sloshing in his gut made him uncomfortable, but he couldn't stop himself as he reached a greedy hand down his frontman's trousers. He almost fell over at the sound that the keyboardist produced.

2D thrust eagerly into the hand, humming in the back of his throat as Murdoc pressed a thumb roughly against the head of his cock. The keyboardist let out a shaky breath as he felt sharp teeth sink into the bone of his shoulder. He leant into the bassist for support, his arms still securely around his neck.

Enthralled by the behaviour of his pretty little singer, Murdoc roughly shoved two of his fingers into the other man's mouth. 2D let out an aggravated grunt, but the bassist shushed him, watching breathlessly as the keyboardist swirled his tongue expertly around and in between the two digits. He almost had a heart attack when he pressed the fingers deeper and 2D just drooled and gargled them, staring at the other man the whole time with his huge, dark eyes. He looked absolutely hopeless; the redness on his cheeks had become blotchy and his mouth was sucking on the bassist's fingers, needy. Murdoc felt like he was about to fall apart just watching him.

Murdoc ripped his fingers from the keyboardist, leaving a string of a saliva that slapped 2D is the chin. The lankier man didn't seem to mind, though, as he licked his lips impatiently and thrust into the hand that pumped his dick savagely. He bit his lip, leaning in and pressing his lips hesitantly against the Satanist's.

This kiss felt different from the one they shared before (and it nearly took Murdoc's breath away). The first one was angry and heated, like Murdoc was still trying to push 2D's buttons, but in a new kind of way. This kiss was shy, reserved; it felt as if the keyboardist was asking a million questions at once. As if asking, is this okay? What's happening? Does this mean something?

The bassist just bit the keyboardist's tongue harshly enough to draw blood. 2D faltered and pulled away immediately. Murdoc stared at him for a moment before pressing their lips together again; his lips made a promise he had no intention of keeping. His frontman leaned into the kiss, naively grinning against the putrid lips that abused his. The bassist ignored the stabbing feeling in his gut and the giddy sloshing acid that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

He growled, almost predatorily, at the loud whine that erupted from 2D as he shoved his finger roughly into his unprepared arsehole. Screaming, 2D tightened instinctively at the new sensation and slammed an impatient fist against the wall behind him. Murdoc thrust his finger in and out of 2D, grinning wildly as his singer hissed for him desperately. Almost immediately after he felt the younger man relax, he shoved another finger in, scissoring his fingers as 2D thrust into his hand hysterically.

Murdoc struggled to stay on his feet when 2D cried out his name feverously, eyes widening as he choked on his own spit. "Right 'ere, Muds! Oh, plea' Muds!" The keyboardist shrieked, leaning his entire body into the fingers. To stay upright, Murdoc leaned his forehead against the pale shoulder of the blue-haired man. He tore his hand away and began to thrust his hips ruthlessly into the other man's. He shut his eyes, grunting and biting his lip to keep from shouting.

2D wasn't as modest. He moaned, sobbed, and screamed without humility. He grasped onto Murdoc's for support, gasping and wheezing into the other man's ear. He left open-mouthed, sloppy kisses down the bassist's jaw, whispering incoherent things into his ear between his howls. Murdoc ignored how incredible the adoring lips felt against his skin and focused on the brashness of his thrusts.

"Murdo'!" 2D shrieked in his ear, causing the bassist to wince slightly. "I nee' y'ta fuck me…Oh p-please…fuck me 'n 'he arse, please…" 2D begged into his ear softly, pausing to whine every time Murdoc hit that special spot.

It took every bit of self-control in the bassist not to shove his frontman down on the ground and do just that. He bit his own lip hard, tasting copper briefly as he thrust harshly into the other man's hips. He shook his head, speeding up the movement of his fingers. 2D threw his head back and sobbed, feeling too empty to be entirely satisfied.

Murdoc raised his open hand and tugged 2D hair down towards him. He looked straight into the keyboardist's eyes, ripping some of his hair out haphazardly. "I want you to cum for me, Stuart." He demanded, thrusting his digits roughly into the other man.

Instantly, 2D threw his head back, eyes straining to look at the wall behind him, and came violently into his pants. As he rode out his orgasm, he made a series of impudent sounds that Murdoc swore made him lose his sanity. When the sounds became too much, the bassist cried out helplessly and followed suit.

The two men leaned on each other until their muscles screamed at them for staying in the same place too long. 2D slowly slid down the wall, shifting to sit down in a comfortable enough position. Murdoc, though it was hard for him, stayed standing and stared down at the younger man.

The keyboardist looked back up at him, a lazy grin forming on his face. He beckoned the bassist to sit down with him but Murdoc shook his head vigorously, vision blotching from the sudden movement. He wobbly walked towards the door, trying to rub the sex from his face.

"You're leavin'?" 2D slurred from behind him, sounding absolutely wrecked. Murdoc spun around, leaning against the door frame for support. He stared at his frontman, his stomach twisting into knots. He quickly looked down. "You cen't leave m'. Not n'w." The keyboardist cried, reaching out desperately for the other man.

2D's eyes widened when he heard a rough, melancholy chuckle escape from the bassist's lips. He cocked his head to the side, watching him carefully. Murdoc brought his hand to his stomach and, looking up at 2D with a gentle expression, smiled uneasily. Shaking his head, Murdoc grumbled brokenly, "No, Stu, I ain't leaving." He promised, to 2D's shock, genuinely. He raised his voice, looking a bit more confident when he said: "I can't leave. We're chained."

And with that he stumbled out the door, leaving 2D with a confused but pleasant feeling in his stomach.


End file.
